films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Bertie
Thomas and Bertie is the fourteenth episode of the first season. In this episode, Thomas has a race with a cheeky bus called Bertie. Plot Thomas was waiting at a junction when a bus drives up alongside. The bus introduces himself as Bertie, who remembers Thomas from the time he took his passengers home after Thomas crashed into a snowdrift, and that he's come to help his passengers. Thomas claims that he can go faster than Bertie, who then challenges him to a race. The drivers agree to the race, and Thomas and Bertie begin their race. Bertie draws in front at the begining of the race, until he reaches the level crossing, where Thomas passes him and takes the lead in the race, and after that, the road leaft the railway, and Thomas stops at the next station to collect passengers. He tells them to get in quickly, and as he starts off again, he seeing Bertie zooming over the bridge and taking the lead. Thomas tries to catch up, but he has to stop at the next station. Thomas now feels sure that he'll lose the race, but he feels better after a drink and starts off once more. Thomas manages to catch up to Bertie and takes the lead as he passes Bertie at the tunnel and makes it to the last station, winning the race. Everyone celebrates Thomas' victory, but they give Bertie a big cheer too. Bertie congradulates Thomas and tells him that to beat him over that hill, he would have to grow wings and be an airplane. The two friends often talk about their race, but Bertie's passengers don't like to be bounced like peas in a pod, and Sir Topham Hatt warns Thomas not to race at dangerous speeds. Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Bertie (Voiced By Bob Saker) *Annie and Clarabel (Voiced By Anna Bentinck And Morweena Banks) *Terence (mentioned) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Elsbridge *Ffarquhar *Dryaw *River Els *Lower Arlesburgh *The Windmill *Hackenbeck Tunnel *The Bus Yard *Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tank Engine Thomas Again. *Stock footage from Thomas Gets Tricked and Thomas and the Conductor is used. *The shot of Thomas passing the windmill was featured in the show's original opening. *The Italian title is called "The Train and the Bus". The German title is "Bertie, the Bus". In Japan this episode is called "Thomas and Bertie's Competition". In Finland this episode is called "Thomas Locomotive and Bertie". The Spanish Title is "The Great Race of Thomas and Bertie". Errors *Thomas has one of Percy's face masks on when he puffs into Elsbridge. *The plane seen as Thomas leaves Dryaw has a clear disc for its propeller. *The narrator says "...the road left the railway...", but there was a road right next to Thomas. *At one point, Thomas is on Toby's old tramway. *Annie and Clarabel keep changing position throughout the race. *When Thomas meets Bertie, his number sticker was peeling up. *When Thomas and Bertie start their race, a camera's shadow can be seen. *Studio equipment can be seen when Thomas pulls into Ffarquhar. *The narrator says that Bertie was fuming at the gates, but Bertie looks happy. *Because stock footage is used, sometimes Annie and Clarabel aren't behind Thomas. *When Thomas meets Bertie at the beginning the end of the set was visible on the far left. US Home Video Releases *James Learns a Lesson and Other Thomas Stories *10 Years of Thomas Merchandise *Wooden Railway - Thomas and Bertie Story Pack and Lets Have a Race set *Motor Road and Rail - The Big Race set and Thomas and Bertie set (discontinued) *Hornby - Thomas and Bertie Set *Take-Along - Let's Have a Race Set Gallery File:ThomasandBertieUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasandBertietitlecard.png|1985 UK title card File:ThomasandBertieRemasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:ThomasandBertierestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRaceoriginaltitlecard.png|Original US title card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRace1993titlecard.png|1st 1993 US title card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRace1993UStitlecard.png|2nd 1993 US title card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRacetitlecard.jpg|1999 US title card File:ThomasandBertie'sGreatRaceUStitlecard.jpg|Restored US title card File:ThomasandBertieWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasandBertieGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:ThomasandBertieSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card File:ThomasandBertieBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:ThomasandBertieKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:ThomasandBertieSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:ThomasandBertieItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:ThomasandBertieJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:ThomasandBertieHebrewtitlecard.png|Hebrew title card File:ThomasandGordon43.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandBertie.png File:ThomasandBertie1.png|Bertie at the traffic light File:ThomasandBertie2.png File:ThomasandBertie3.png File:ThomasandBertie4.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasandBertie5.png|Bertie at a bus stop File:ThomasandBertie6.png File:ThomasandBertie7.png|Thomas File:ThomasandBertie8.png|Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasandBertie9.png|Thomas and Bertie at Elsbridge File:ThomasandBertie10.png File:ThomasandBertie11.png File:ThomasandBertie12.png|Thomas at Lower Arlesburgh File:ThomasandBertie13.jpg File:ThomasandBertie14.jpg File:ThomasandBertie15.png File:ThomasandBertie16.png File:ThomasandBertie17.png File:ThomasandBertie18.png File:ThomasandBertie19.png File:ThomasandBertie20.png File:ThomasandBertie21.png File:ThomasandBertie22.png File:ThomasandBertie23.png|Bertie and the other bus File:ThomasandBertie24.png File:ThomasandBertie25.png File:ThomasandBertie26.png File:ThomasandBertie27.png|Clarabel File:ThomasandBertie28.png File:ThomasandBertie29.png File:ThomasandBertie30.png File:ThomasandBertie31.png|Thomas, Annie and Clarabel passing the windmill File:ThomasandBertie32.png File:ThomasandBertie33.png|The traffic light File:ThomasandBertie34.jpg|Stock footage File:ThomasandBertie35.png File:ThomasandBertie36.png File:ThomasandBertie37.png|Bertie File:ThomasandBertie38.png File:ThomasandBertie39.jpg File:ThomasandBertie40.png File:ThomasandBertie41.jpg File:ThomasandBertie42.png File:ThomasandBertie43.png File:ThomasandBertie44.png File:ThomasandBertie45.png File:ThomasandBertie46.png File:ThomasandBertie47.png File:ThomasandBertie48.png File:ThomasandBertie49.png File:ThomasandBertie50.png File:ThomasandBertie51.png File:ThomasandBertie52.png File:ThomasandBertie53.png File:ThomasandBertie54.png|Thomas' whistles File:ThomasandBertie55.png File:ThomasandBertie56.png File:ThomasandBertie57.png File:ThomasandBertie58.png File:ThomasandBertie59.png File:ThomasandBertie60.png File:ThomasandBertie61.png File:ThomasandBertie62.png File:ThomasandBertie63.png File:ThomasandBertie64.png File:ThomasandBertie65.png File:ThomasandBertie66.png File:ThomasandBertie67.png File:ThomasandBertie68.png File:ThomasandBertie69.png File:ThomasandBertie70.png File:ThomasandBertie71.png File:ThomasandBertie72.png File:ThomasandBertie73.png File:ThomasandBertie74.png File:ThomasandBertie75.png File:ThomasandBertie76.png File:ThomasandBertie77.png File:ThomasandBertie78.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayLet'sHaveaRaceSet.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TakeAlongGreatRaceSet.jpg|Take Along File:MotorRoadAndRailThomas’BigRace.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:PlarailThomasAndBertieSet.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Old Iron And Other Thomas Stories (1993, US) Category:Old Iron And Other Thomas Stories (February 18, 1993) Full Category:Gordon And The Famous Visitor (1998, US) Category:Gordon And The Famous Visitor (February 10, 1998) Full Category:Roadway Friends And Enemies (2007, US) Category:Roadway Friends And Enemies (May 1, 2007) Full